


After School Snacks

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Growing Up Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (He is 12 thank you very much), Baby Jack Universe, But he didn't do that age up thing, Cas has bees!, Domestic Fluff, Gen, He is not a baby in this one, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Jack brings home a school friend to work on a science fair project.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Growing Up Winchester [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199717
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	After School Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> So I was trawling the Baby Jack Truther tag on Tumblr the other day, and this came out.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> (Also, series name is subject to change, I just couldn't come up with anything better)

"Dad! Pop! I'm home!" Jack called into the house, opening the door and ushering his science fair partner in before Crowley can get out.

Crowley, the black cat Uncle Sam had gotten Pop for his last birthday, makes an unhappy noise at the closed door and the new human before trotting off to hide in the absolutely ridiculous cat tree Dad made for him in an attempt to become the cat's favorite. It didn't work 

"In the kitchen!" Pop calls back, and Jack had already guessed that. Pop stress bakes, and this is the first time Jack has brought home a friend he wasn't related to, even if it's just for a science project.

Jack leads the way to the kitchen, beaming when he sees his dad wiping flour off his hands just before Jack barrels into him for a hug.

"Good day at school?" Pop asks, ruffling Jack's hair before hugging him back.

"Awesome!" Jack agrees, turning back to face his partner. "Pop, this is Tyler, my science fair partner. Tyler, this is my pop."

"Mr. Winchester," Tyler nods awkwardly 

"Call me Dean, my husband's Cas, too many Mr. Winchesters around here for us all to go by it," Pop says amiably. "You boys want a snack before you get started on your project?"

"Yeah!" Jack says enthusiastically. "Do we have any of Dad's honey cookies left?"

"Sure thing," Pop chuckles. "Tyler, any food allergies? Requests?"

"No," Tyler says, taking his lead from Jack and setting his bag down next to a chair at the kitchen table. "Honey cookies sound good."

"Honey cookies it is then," Pop says cheerfully. "Jack, do you want to get the milk?"

"Okay," Jack agrees. "Tyler, you can pick your cup first since you're the guest." Jack leads the way over to a cabinet next to the fridge and opens it to show an assortment of colorful plastic cups. Tyler grabs the first one that jumps out at him, it has a pirate ship and a colorful parrot on it, but Jack takes a bit longer. "Pop, where's my--?"

"Bee cup's in the dish drainer from breakfast," Pop says as he sets the plate of cookies on the table.

"Right," Jack reaches across the country to grab the cup. "Cow milk or almond milk?" he asks Tyler. "Dad and I like the cow, but Pop likes the almond, so we have both."

"Cow is good," Tyler says to Jack's back, since he's already digging in the fridge.

Jack pours two cups of milk, very careful not to spill the nearly full gallon, before putting the jug back in the fridge.

"Pop makes the best honey cookies," Jack says as he and Tyler take their cups of milk to the table. "He uses the honey from Dad's bees out in the backyard." 

"I heard my name?" Dad comes in the back door, his hat still on and Honey at his heels, trying to get the honey he'd just collected from the hives.

"I was telling Tyler about your bees," Jack says, accepting the half hug from Dad as the man moves across the kitchen to set his honey down and greet his husband with a chaste kiss.

"Exciting," Dad says, resting his back against the counter, a mirror image of Pop. "So what were you two thinking about for your science project?"

"I don't know," Jack says, taking a contemplative bite of his cookie. "Tyler?"

"My big brother said we should do a baking soda volcano," Tyler says. "That's what he always does."

"But that's boring," Jack says, sprawling himself dramatically across the kitchen table until Honey comes to lick at the crumbs on his fingers. Jack giggles and sits up, giving the retriever the pets she deserves. "We did that in third grade. We're middle schoolers now!"

Tyler hums. "Could we do something with the bees?" he offers, carefully biting into his second cookie.

Jack gasps and flings himself around to look at his dad. "Can we?" he asks excitedly.

"If you can come up with an idea," Dad agrees. "That won't hurt them."

"Of course," Jack agrees seriously. "Can we go work in the living room?"

"Plate and cups in the sink," Pop says. "Let us know if you need anything."

"Okay," Jack agrees, finishing his milk and depositing both plate and cup in the sink before leading the way into the living room.

"Are your dads always like that?" Tyler asks when they're settled at the coffee table in the living room.

"Like what?" Jack asks, looking up from his Google search on bees.

"So...touchy," Tyler eventually decides on. From where he's sitting, he can see Dean at the sink, washing the few dishes there as Cas carefully checks over the honey and puts it in jars. Every few seconds, one will drift into the other's space and they'll bump shoulders before drifting apart and repeating the process all over again. They don't even seem to notice they're doing it.

Jack looks up himself and watches his dads for a moment. "Yeah," he says eventually. "Always. Uncle Sam says they used to be even worse."

Tyler looks up at the couple in the kitchen. They've both finished their respective tasks, and someone has turned on the radio, based off of the soft music floating out of the room. Dean says something softly that causes Cas to laugh, and then they're dancing around the kitchen. A slow swaying thing that seems far more intimate than that weird porn video Tyler's older brother had showed him once. "Weird," he eventually decides, turning back to the project."

"Maybe," Jack says with a shrug. "But normal's boring anyway."

Tyler doesn't really have anything to say to that, so the two boys return to their work, letting the adults drift into their own little world in the warm safety of the kitchen just a few feet away.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I wrote this because I wanted to write the bit at the end where Tyler points out that Dean and Cas are always touching and Jack just doesn't notice because they're always doing it.
> 
> I may have a problem with deciding when to stop, because this now has an entire universe and two more fics in this universe and two more percolating in my brain. I wrote this fic in 45 minutes at 1:45 AM two days ago, but I'm pretty proud of it, so keep an eye out for the next two parts (Both written in similar states of sleep deprivation) coming soon!


End file.
